User talk:Ohmygoshseddiex3
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 19:33, April 8, 2010 Need Any Help? Hey, thanks for helping out the wiki. If you need any help, just ask and I'll do my best to help out.Roxas82 14:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Wiki help Well, it seems that you get the gist of the user page. It's a spot where you can give a little info about yourself, and add your favorite links. If you want to create links so it will go directly to that page, ( for example, the Sam Puckett page ) all you have to do is edit your user page. Where it says favorite links, erase the words and type in a name of a page, highlight it and click on the chain ( next to the bullet/number list ) then click ok. That way you can go to your favorite page quicker. Also you can upload a picture saved on your computer for a profile picture. Talk pages allow for communication between wiki users. If you have a problem with someone vandalising the wiki, arguing, or need any sort of help the wiki administrators (DanTD & Kacieh ) are glad to help with those issues and help settle disputes. Usually it's good to leave your signature when you write on a person's talk page, so they can respond to you. Also on each article is a talk page, some are inactive though. Those that are active allow for people editing that article to work together to make the page better. I do that on the Cam page with Mak23686, and we're able to make suggestions to make the page as accurate as possible. Awards are given for your contributions, like editing, or adding the top friends list to your page and adding your top friends ( I have this on my page if you want to see it ) as well as making new pages and writing blogs. If the administers notice your accomplishments, they will give you the award, but for the most part, you need a nomination for an award. The page for that is called the iCarly Achievement Awards, but it's also on the home page of the iCarly wiki ( click the image where it says badges ). Right now, you're eligible for the 25 edits award, so I'll nominate you for that award. Hope I was of some assistance, and ask more questions if you still are unsure of anything!Roxas82 17:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awards Nice job! See how it works?Roxas82 22:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Awards Congratulations! You've earned Achievement Awards for your excellent contributions to the wiki! Don't forget to nominate your friends for awards on the Signup Page, and keep up the great work.-- Kacie (talk) 22:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Watch out for Seddielover96. This user is a Creddie vandal. SeddieBerserker 00:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello We don't have any "chat", but I along with many other Seddiers are on Twitter. SeddieBerserker 00:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Badges The badges started counting the day they were activated, they aren´t retroactive. But please, don´t start spamming now just to earn badges (no offense, but some people do that). You should get more respect for being useful than having a lot of shiny thingies on your user page. Mak23686 17:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC)